The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for braking an agricultural feed bagger.
The patents of Stephen R. Cullen of Versa Corporation teach that the density of agricultural feed in an agricultural feed bagger, can be controlled by placing a loop of cable in a flow stream of feed entering a bag. These teachings can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,297,377; 5,425,220; 5,464,049; and 5,671,594.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,069, Cullen indicates that brakes positioned on wheels of an agricultural feed bagger do not provide sufficient resistance to the filling of the bag. In particular, wheel brakes tend to experience difficulties of slippage in wet field conditions. Cullen suggests that selective density control can be used to eliminate the need for an elaborate braking system.
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for braking an agricultural feed bagger.
According to one aspect of the present invention there is provided a method for braking an agricultural feed bagger which includes the following steps. A first step involves providing an agricultural feed bagger having a frame. The frame includes a tunnel with an intake end for receiving material to be bagged and an output end adapted to receive an open mouth of an agricultural bag. A second step involves positioning a body at a remote end of a linkage which extends outwardly from the frame into a flow stream of agricultural feed entering the open mouth of the agricultural bag. The flow of agricultural feed acting against the body serves to slow the forward progress of the agricultural bagger, as the force exerted against the body is transmitted, via the linkage, to the frame.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a combination apparatus for braking an agricultural feed bagger. An agricultural feed bagger is provided having a frame that includes a tunnel with an intake end for receiving material to be bagged and an output end adapted to receive an open mouth of an agricultural bag. A body is positioned at a remote end of a linkage which extends outwardly from the frame into a flow stream of agricultural feed entering the open mouth of the agricultural bag. The flow of agricultural feed acting against the body serves to slow the forward progress of the agricultural bagger, as the force exerted against the body is transmitted, via the linkage, to the frame.
The braking system, as described above, is capable of taking the strain off the wheel brakes by providing a majority of the braking force. The remainder of the braking force can be applied through the wheel brakes, as required.
There are various types of linkages that can be used to secure the body to the frame of the agricultural feed bagger. Beneficial results have been obtained through the use of a tethering line. There is little that can go wrong with a tethering line. The tethering line tends to be self centering.
Although beneficial results may be obtained through the use of the invention, as described above, even more beneficial results may be obtained when means being provided to extend and retract the linkage. This alters the position of the body in the flow stream of agricultural feed. As the position of the body in the flow stream is altered, the force is altered. As a general rule, the farther the body is extended into the flow stream the greater the braking force that is applied.
The body at the remote end of the linkage can assume a wide variety of geometric shapes. In order to prevent voids in the feed from forming in the agricultural bag, it is preferred that the body have fins. The fins provide resistance, while still permitting the agricultural feed to pass the body. In contrast, a void might be created behind a solid body, depending upon the shape and configuration of the body.
The body must operate in a flow stream of agricultural feed entering the body. This being the case, it is preferred that steps be taken to improve the movement of the body in such flow stream. The body has a first end and a second end. It is preferred that the body diverge outwardly from the first end to the second end. When the body primarily consists of connected fins, it is preferred that each of the fins have a leading edge and a trailing edge, and that the fins diverge outwardly from the leading edge to the trailing edge. The preferred form of body is a configuration of fins forming a pyramidal or wedge shape.
Although beneficial results may be obtained through the use of the invention, as described above, even more beneficial results may be obtained when the fins have extendible and retractable fin extensions. This enables the amount of drag provided by the body to be increased, when required, by extending the fin extensions.